Resource management and sharing in communication system are attracting much attention. The so called resources may include the time domain resources, the frequency domain resources, and the code domain resources and the like in the communication system. In the conventional, stationary spectrum resource allocation and utilization rules proposed by the organizations such as Federal Communications Commission (FCC), spectrum resources are divided into multiple frequency bands which are allocated to the operators exclusively. This makes the utilization rate of the spectrum resources very low.
Open Spectrum Access (OSA) is proposed to solve the issue of low utilization rate of the stationary spectrum resource. In an open spectrum access system, an unlicensed user may use the idle resources in the frequency band to transmit data in the case that it does not affect the licensed users, thereby improving the utilization rate of the spectrum resource.
The patent application publication No. CN101141771A provides a radio resource management system and method for realizing spectrum sharing. The resource management system disclosed in this application is centralized, and includes: an co-operation control unit for determining a spectrum sharing and processing policy based on a spectrum sharing request of an access network and/or statistic information of the operation of the access networks and the utilization of spectrum; an access network spectrum sharing control unit which is connected with the co-operation control unit and is for coordinating the local radio resource management of different access networks based on the spectrum sharing and processing policy determined by the co-operation control unit so that the access networks share the spectrum resources. The application provides a method for sharing spectrum between different radio access technologies and radio access networks.